PROJECT SUMMARY Over 90% of morbidity and mortality related to non-communicable diseases occur in low- and middle-income countries (LMIC). Despite the growing burden of disease, countries like Uganda are ill equipped to prevent and manage the epidemic. Uganda has been the site of numerous successful research collaborations for over 20 decades which have contributed the knowledge of the pathogenesis, epidemiology and management of a range of infectious diseases, including HIV, TB and malaria. As a result of these studies, there is a cadre of successful independent investigators who have participated in the control of these conditions. There remains little locally-generated data concerning prevalence, risk factors and locally-appropriate management strategies for NCDs. A comprehensive NCD research-training program is urgently needed that encompasses multiple priority NCDs and is integrated within the exiting public health system. The goal of this planning grant is to develop the required components for an application for a comprehensive multi-specialty research-training program concerning non-communicable diseases at Makerere University in Uganda. The specific objectives of this grant are to: (1) formalize a planning committee to develop and apply for an NCD D43 research-training program, (2) conduct a systematic survey to assess the existing NCD research and research training capacity at Makerere University and proposed collaborators' institutions, (3) define a pool of potential trainees that could be recruited for NCD research training, (4) develop a comprehensive NCD research training D43 grant application based on needs identified at MakCHS and (5) mobilize all ongoing collaborative NCD research activities at Makerere University, Ministry of Health and other institutions to create a center of excellence for NCD research and training for Sub-Saharan Africa.